Jake's Imprinting
by EmmyBoo
Summary: Jacob imprints on a girl in Canada. He thinks she's perfect. She thinks he's great. The only problem? Her boyfriend. He's abusive and doesn't want Jake near his girl. What will Jacob risk to be with his new true love?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave a review once you finish it. I'm trying to improve my writing a little bit, and your advice and critique would help a ton! **

I was running through the woods at top wolf speed somewhere in Canada. I didn't really pay attention to boundaries anymore. It's not like they were going to arrest a dog for being an illegal immigrant. The last time I'd had anything to eat was a rabbit I'd killed yesterday. I must admit, I was a little disgusted. It was natural for the wolf in me, but the human was feeling kind of nauseated at the thought. I knew I'd have to change back eventually, just to get something to eat. I also needed a break from the rest of the pack. They kept popping in, begging me to come home. I couldn't do that, at least until the wedding was over. I didn't want to have to deal with the change. If it came down to a war, I wasn't going to be a part of it. I couldn't hurt Bella like that, even if she did put me through this hell. I stopped running then, slowing down to smell out food. I cautiously walked towards the edge of the forest, and what I saw amazed me. There was a suburb, and small children running around in costumes. I saw a clown and ninja whining about not getting enough candy, and a werewolf following behind, telling them to be grateful. I laughed at the costume, but could it already be October? Was it Halloween already? I knew I couldn't change back tonight, there were too many people in the road, and I didn't have any clothes with me. I knew I'd probably have to steal some, and the less witnesses the better. Turning around, I tried to head back into the woods, but then I heard the screams. A little boy cried, pointing at me. His older brother was dressed as a pirate, and had a gun. He shot once, and then I realized the gun was real. I should have been able to avoid the bullet, after all, I was fast, but I was out of practice. The bullet had hit me leg, and I could tell it was bleeding. Stumbling, I tried to escape the pirate boy and his younger brother. The pirate shot again, this time in the other hind leg. It hurt so badly. "Stop!" A voice commanded, "Leave him alone Ricky!" A girl stepped in front of me. That was when it happened. I imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm going to try and update this story frequently, because I hate it when people are slow to update. Please leave a review!**

I knew it had happened the moment it did. She was beautiful, and perfect, and suddenly I couldn't remember why I ever liked Bella, when such an angel was here on Earth. I loved this girl, and I didn't know her name. She was a brunette, with wavy, movie star hair. She had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen, they took up most of her face. She was dressed like a vampire, with fake teeth, and cape. I laughed at how wrong she had it. "Ashley," said Ricky, the pirate boy, "get away from that animal. It's vicious. It nearly tried to maul Nick." Ashley. Her name was Ashley. Such a pretty name. Of course I was healed by this point, wolves tend to be quick healers, but I still lay on the ground, not wanting to leave her side.

"He did not you liar," she shouted, "I saw the whole thing. He's just a dog, a poor stray. Why do you have to hurt everything!?" Ricky raised his hand and struck. I could hear the slap especially well. I growled, how could anyone hurt my angel? He pulled her wrist, hard, twisting it, trying to pull her toward him. She winced, but didn't cry out. I bared my teeth.

"See?" Ricky cried, "He's a bad dog. I was protecting you from him. If you'd rather be attacked, so be it. Now, let's go home Nick." He took his brother's hand, and walked off, leaving Ashley alone with me. How dare he! He hit her, and then made no mention of it, as though it never happened. She sunk to the ground next to me, popped out her fangs and cried. I scooted closer to this goddess, wanting to comfort her in some way. I nuzzled my nose into her hand, putting my head in her lap.

"It's ok, boy," she said, stroking my fur, "Are you ok? I can't believe he brought a real gun out trick-or-treating! I told him not to, but all I got for it was a black eye. I can't believe he would do something like that, and in front of his little brother too. Their dad died last year, and Ricky is trying to take care of Nick, make him a man. Let me see where he got you." Cautiously, she reached around to my leg, and gasped. There was no wound there, and I knew it.

"Did he miss or something?" she asked, and I nodded. Or something was right. "I'll take you home, at least for tonight, ok boy?" she asked, "I'm going to give you a bath and a nice meal, you're filthy, a good brushing is in order too, I think." Again, I barked. Ashley was taking me home. "Come on," she said, wiping her eyes as she stood up, snapping her fingers at me. I followed. I had no choice. I would follow her to the end of the Earth and back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list, and a really big hug and a cookie to everyone who has left a review. I love hearing what ya'll think about my writing, and appreciate your taking the time to tell me what you enjoyed and what I need to work on. **

We arrived at Ashley's house pretty quickly. It was a typical suburban house, red brick, two story, and black front door. "Ok," she whispered, "We're going to have to sneak you in. My parents don't really want a dog right now. Just hide if I tell you to." I nodded, and she laughed. Ashley had the most beautiful laugh, it sounded like a thousand beautiful bells. "I don't really know if you can understand me, boy, but you are too cute." She pet behind my ear.

Quietly, she took a key out of her costume and unlocked the door. There were stairs right in front of the door, and there were two rooms off the foyer, a dining room and a den. "Ashley, is that you?" called a voice from the den.

"Go", she whispered at me, pointing at the stairs. I snuck up quietly, waiting for my angel at the top of the stairs. There was a long hallway at the top, and I thought it would be best not to wnader around.

"Hi Daddy," I heard her respond.

"How was trick-or-treating?" asked who I assumed was her father.

"Great," she said, "Ricky was the perfect gentleman, of course. We were able to get a ton of candy for Nick."

"Glad you had fun," her dad said, then gasped, "What happened to your cheek? How did you get that bruise?"

"It's nothing, Dad, I ran into a tree. I'll be fine."

"You need to be more careful when you're walking, honey," he said, concerned, "At least Ricky was with you to take care of you."

"Yeah," she said, "I'm pretty tired. Night Daddy." She ran upstairs, and found me sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Good boy," she whispered, "now come on." I followed her to the room at the end of the hall. There was a little pink sign on the white door. _Ashley's Room_ it said. Quickly, Ashley opened the door. I entered, wagging my tail.

The room was white, with a pink polka dot border, and the comforter on the big, wooden bed was light pink. The sheets were bright pink, and the pillows were white. A pink beanbag chair was in the corner, next to a white book case with tons of books. The carpet was an off white color, probably the only thing in the room that didn't match. The dresser was the same kind of wood as the bed.

"I just have to get out of this costume, and then we'll get you in the tub," Ashley said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajamas. She untied the cape, and just let it fall to the floor. She 

took off the dress, and was standing around in a pink bra and floral panties. Yes, ok, I looked. Wouldn't you? I didn't like what I saw. There were bruises all over her skin, and I was pretty sure I knew where they came from. There was a handprint near her breast, as though someone had tried to grab her there. I growled, knowing full well Ricky was responsible. She turned toward me, and unclasped the bra, that's when I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to be a peeping Tom. I opened them a minute later, and she had on a navy cami with lace on the top and bottom. She had plaid boxers too, and they showed off her toned legs, and the bruises up and down her thighs. I went up to her cautiously, and licked her leg. She laughed again.

"I'm fine," she told me sadly, "Ricky only does it because he loves me. He's never caused huge harm before. Now come on." She led me over to a door next to the bed, and opened it. It was her bathroom. The floor was white tile, and the wall was painted pink. I laughed inside, everything in her room matched. She walked over to the bathtub and pulled the shower nozzle off its hook.

"Come on," she encouraged, "Can you get in on your own?" I did as she asked; I would do whatever she asked me, anything. It was a tight fit, but I was able to fit in the tub. Ashley turned on the water, and it felt good. The warm water washed over my skin, the first bath I'd had in a long time. Ashley grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the shelf near the tub. "I don't have dog shampoo, so this will have to do," she said apologetically. She poured the apple scented goo over her hands, and rubbed it into my fur. Her hands on my back was the most amazing feeling I could imagine, it was magical. She massaged the shampoo into my fur lightly, and I could see the dirt washing into the drain. She rinsed out the shampoo, and I felt a lot better, even though I could see Ashley was upset. She turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. I thought it would be rude to shake myself dry, so I let Ashley towel my dry.

"There you go," she said once I was dry, "I've got to get a shower too, so do you want to wait in here, or the bedroom. I hopped out of the tub, and lay down by the toilet. "Ok then," she said, stripping off her pajamas and rinsing off the tub. She poured some bubbles into the bath tub and turned the water on. I was staring at her; her perfect breasts were barely visible through the bubbles.

"It feels better," she explained, "than a shower. It relaxes me and keeps my bruises from swelling up. I inched closer to her and nuzzled into her hand, which was dangling over the edge of the tub. "Thanks, "she said, petting my head. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried off and put her jammies back on. We heard a door slam across the hall ,and she snuck down stairs, leaving me alone upstairs. I changed back to my human form for the first time in months, enjoying the feeling of two legs and opposable thumbs. I heard the door open again, and Ashley walked into her room, holding a bowl of hamburger meat and another bowl of water. When she saw me standing there in my human form, naked, she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I hope I'm getting these updates out fast enough. I feel like I'm going slowly! I have this idea in my mind, and I hate having to slow down enough to type it out. I'll try and have out a couple more chapters tomorrow. Please leave a review once you finish reading this. I'm not going to hold chapters ransom for reviews, I think that's really tacky. I do, however, ask that you give me a little feedback on the story. Thanks so much to everyone who already has reviewed!**

"Who are you, and why are in here?" she whisper-yelled.

"Erm, I'm Jacob Black. I'm in here because, um, well…" I stuttered. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't freak her out.

"Where's the dog?" she continued, "What did you do with him?"

I decided to just tell her the truth, "I am the dog. Ashley, I'm a werewolf." She burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire," she joked, "Jacob, really why are in here? If Ricky finds out, he'll kill both of us."

"Damn Ricky," I whisper yelled, "Damn him to hell. No one should mistreat you that way. Why do you let him do that to you? I saw the handprints, and the bruises. What he did tonight, he shot me! That should show you the type of person he is! Not that I doubt you know it already."

"You really are a werewolf, aren't you?" Ashley asked, stunned. After I nodded, she continued, "Wow. I thought…only legends…it's…wow! And the thing with Ricky, he did shoot you. How are you ok?"

"I can heal quickly," I informed her, "It's a wolf thing. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. There's another wolf thing. It's called imprinting. I've imprinted on you."

"What does that mean?" my angel asked, confused.

After I gave her a quick definition of imprinting, she sat silently before speaking. "Jacob, you seem like a smart guy. You should know, loving near me is not a smart thing, for either of us. You saw what Ricky can do, what he will do if he finds out. He'll kill you, and probably me as well. He doesn't like other guys around me; he wants to protect my virtue, like any good boyfriend. What he does, it teaches me a lesson, it's for my own good."

"If you believe that bull crap, you're an idiot," I told her, walking her over to the bed, "He's an asshole. Why are you still with him?"

Ashley pulled her legs up to her chest, and motioned for me to join her on the bed. I did, gladly. "I love him," she whispered, "And he loves me. He's the only one who ever could. Look at me, I'm absolutely ugly, I have no friends. I'm not all that smart, and I misbehave. He's trying to help me, make me better. He loves me. Besides, if I broke it off with him, he'd come after me and my family. I know it. It wouldn't be safe. I need him."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and said, "That's not true, Ashley. I love you. You are beautiful. You are pretty; you are warm, and kind and amazing. I love you. That's not strong enough to describe the way I feel about you. I adore you. Every time he touched you tonight, I wanted to kill him. he doesn't deserve you, Ashley. You are perfect."

She shook her head. "I'm not," she whispered, "Jacob, please. You need to understand, I can't love you, even if I want to. Ricky is the one for me, I know it!"

I pointed towards her leg, at the purple bruise there. "Yeah, he loves you alright. I want you to look at yourself. See these bruises?" I asked her, pointing at the ones on her leg. I carefully took her wrist, it was pretty swollen. I brought it up to her eye level. Skimming across her skin, lightly, I lay my hand on the bruise he made on her cheek. "That's not love, Ashley, it's a crime. All of these injuries, they are abuse. He doesn't love you, not in the way you deserve. I do! I will protect you from him, I promise. Please, even you don't end up with me, stop torturing yourself like this! Please! Eventually, he might kill you, and I can't bear to let it happen. I won't let it happen!"

"Jacob, look," Ashley said, snuggling closer to me, "It's just me and my dad now. Mom died when I was twelve, she was in car accident. My little brother was also in the wreck. He lived, but was in a coma. The doctors said he'd never wake up, so my dad and I made the decision to pull the plug. That's when I met Ricky. I was in the hospital cafeteria, and he saw me crying. He wrapped his arms around me, and we never looked back. The first time, we were at a school dance, and he thought my dress was too low cut. I was stupid for showing myself off like that; it was vain and stupid of me. I know I should have broken up with him, Jacob, I really do, but I can't bear to think what he'd do to Daddy if I did. He'd kill me, I know it. He might kill me eventually, but it's only a might. If I broke up with him now, he defiantly would. I can't Jacob, he needs me."

I just held her even closer, lightly stroking her hair. "Ok," I said, "I won't bother you about it, at least not tonight."

Ashley grinned. "Thank you," she said, "Now I'm going to let you stay here for the night. This bed should be big enough for both of us. But first…" She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a tee shirt that looked like it would be huge on her. "Put these on, please. They're my dad's; I sleep in them some times. I don't know if they'll fit you, but it beats nothing." I pulled on the clothes she handed me. The boxers were way too small, and I didn't even try the shirt. "Ok. So you can't wear them. Um, I guess you'll just have to stay naked."

"Fine by me," I told her, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"I think this bed is big enough for two," Ashley responded, lying down on the left side of her king size bed. I took the right, trying not to touch her. I was afraid of hitting a bruise, or freaking her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it's been this long since I've updated. I actually forgot about this story until I checked my profile. I hope anyone still reading it can forgive me and enjoys the next chapter! Please review when you've finished; I love hearing what I did well on and what I need to work on. **

The next morning, I looked over and saw Ashley, and I realized that I hadn't been dreaming. I really was here, with the girl I loved. She was so peaceful, asleep, that I didn't want to wake her. I just watched her, until the alarm from her clock. Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" blared out from the speakers, jarring Ashley awake at six am.

"Ugh," she groaned, opening her eyes, "is it morning already?"

"Yep," I said, and pulled her out of the bed.

"Ok, Jake, um, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you today," she said, a little apprehensively, " I have school all day, and you can't come with me, and I have no idea how to sneak you out of here without anyone noticing." As Ashley said this, she was digging around in her dresser, trying to find something to wear to school. She held up two different tops, and three skirts trying to decide. Personally, I liked the hot pink skirt with the white shirt and her pink necklace.

"Ashley, please," I told her, rolling my eyes, "I can sneak out as a dog when your dad goes to work, then I'll follow your scent to school. I want to watch you."

"Jake, seriously, I'll be in class. You have no way to find me at school, then you won't be able to hear or anything would you?" she asked, trying to be practical, "You might be able to see me though; all my classrooms have big windows. The campus is close to the woods, so I guess you could hide out there. Dad's already left for work; he leaves an hour before me. This might work, for now, as long as Ricky doesn't see the dog he killed coming back to life. You have to stay away from me as a human, if he sees you near me…"

She pointed to a bruise on her thigh and whispered, "He gave me this when I was unfaithful. I was talking with Jamie Sullivan in the hall before math. I apparently was flirting too. I don't know what he'll do to me if he finds out you slept over. Oh god, this is really bad. I should be with you, I should…"

I cut her off with a kiss, hold her face in my hands. "Look," I told her, "I know you're in a really bad situation, but I can take of you. We were meant to be together, I love you. Ricky is nothing. Give me time, and we'll find a way to take care of him without risking your life, or your dad's. I promise."

She sighed. "Oh Jake, I wish that was true. I know Ricky. He loves me and won't ever stop. Let's not focus on that now. I need to finish getting ready. Ricky always picks me up at seven, school starts at seven thirty. Can you get out for a sec while I change?"

I went out to the hall, and waited for my love to come out. "Ok," she called, "You can come back in." I did, and she was standing in her bathroom with a straightener, fixing her hair.

"I want to know more about you," we said at the same time, and laughed.

"Ok," she said, "You first. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I said, meaning it, "What does your dad do for a living? What are the names of your family members? What's your favorite color? Favorite movie? Book? Do you have a best friend? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Wow," she said, running the straightener over the back of her head, "Let's see. My father, Derek, is a lawyer, and my mom,Kathy, was too, before I was born. She quit to stay at home with me, before the accident. My younger brother was named Sean. Pink is my favorite color, I love _Titanic _and _The Godfather, _and I adore _Harry Potter. _ I don't have a best friend, I spent all my time with Ricky in the beginning, I stopped calling my friends back, and soon, the stopped calling. I love to run, and would love to join the track team, but Ricky thinks I shouldn't expose myself the way the girls on the team do. He thinks it would be a bad idea for me to run around in a sports bra in front of the boys' team. I also love to swim, but it's harder now. I can't be in a bathing suit, because I have to cover the bruises and scrapes."

"My turn," she added, turning to her makeup bag. Her hair was pin straight and perfect now. "Tell me about your family, the other werewolves. Where are you from? Favorite color, book, movie, sport?"

"**Ok," I said as she dabbed concealer on the bruise on her cheek, "My mom also died in a car accident when I was little. Her name was Jennifer. My dad, Billy, is a wheelchair because of his diabetes. I have twin older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca is married in Hawaii, and Rachel is a student at the University of Washington. I'm from a small, rainy town called Forks. There about nine other wolves in my pack. Our leader's name is Sam. My favorite color is orange, I love American football, **_**The Matrix **_**is my favorite movie and my favorite book is **_** Nicholas Nickleby.**_**" Ashley had finished her makeup, and took my hand. ** "**Breakfast," she said, pulling me down stairs. ** **We both had a bowl of Lucky Charms, though mine was a mixing bowl, and her was a regular size one. A car horn honked just as she put her bowl in the sink. "Oh crap," she cried, "Where's my bag? Ricky doesn't like it when I'm late!" ** **I found her North Face book bag next to chair, handed it to her, and she ran out to a black convertible. I watched from the kitchen window. Ricky opened her door, took her bag, all things a gentleman would do. I knew he wasn't however. The second they pulled away, I opened the door, phased, then took after ther car. **


End file.
